


Military Wishes

by Lost_Stellar



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: AU, First Kiss, M/M, Modern Military AU, cause homophobia was a thing in the militaries, patrochilles - Freeform, they gotta be secretive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Stellar/pseuds/Lost_Stellar
Summary: So - this is just an au I made up where Achilles and Patroclus with all of the other Iliad pals are in the military, but it’s World War II America and not Ancient Greece Trojan War - I have small things written for this au and this is just their first kiss - sorry if it sucks - I also suck a summeries





	Military Wishes

His heartbeat quickened once he realized what it was exactly he was doing. The warmth of the other’s cheek spread through the palm of his hand, making him only to want to hold on tighter. He had never felt this before, an invisible and forceful tug, pulling him even closer to the man in front of him. Patroclus looked up at him with unsure eyes, but his grip on his folder only tightened. They both knew what was going to happen as their faces drew closer together. Even a child would be able to see the red string that connected to both of them, growing shorter the closer they got. The physical contact was electric, causing Achilles’ nerves to jump, pricking the hair on his skin and making it stand on end. Their lips brushed together lightly, barely touching out of nervousness and uncertainty. If either one of them were caught in such an act, who could even imagine what the penalty might be. Though at the moment, letting go was the last thing on Achilles mind. 

He took a confident step forward, though in a paced manner as to not surprise the other. Their small kiss turned into more as all the space between them left. It was nothing that showed expertise, their noses bumped slightly and Patroclus’ glasses he wore for reading poked Achilles uncomfortably in the face. A different story was told between them, for the two who thought they were holding perfection right under their own fingertips. Patroclus took a deep breath through his nose, exhaling the air once their lips parted enough for them to breath easily again. Eyes fluttered open as the thick air filled their lungs, the pulsing pressure of what just occurred pounding against the back of their skulls. Patroclus’ mind raced, flipping through dream states of complete silence as he stared at the green irises of Achilles’ eyes and the drowning thought of getting kicked out of the military for kissing another man. They wouldn’t get rid of Achilles. Patroclus was sure of it. Their best soldier was held in such honor of each man’s mind for such a reason, being the best soldier a general could make out of a person. Now Patroclus had just kissed that man and it terrified him.

Achilles could see each emotion glint across his face and reminisce in his eyes. Fear, paranoia, guilt. Achilles could practically already taste the tears he’d be kissing away if he didn’t fix it before the floodgates could open.  
“Patroclus,” Achilles brushed the back of his knuckles against the other’s temple brushing hair out his eyes in the process,” do you regret it?” 

Achilles was beginning to question his comforting abilities as the face of his love contorted into something of questioning the blonde’s mentality.  
“Of course not! Where the hell did you get that idea from?” Patroclus’ voice was higher pitched than normal and his face shades much brighter than his usual darker tone of skin. It was now time for Achilles to give a look, confusion taking over his features. Patroclus noticed it immediately.  
“It’s nothing like that. It’s just… worrying I guess you can say. What we just did goes against so many of the military's rules and regulations, this could hurt you immensely.” Patroclus explained with his eyes toward the ground, his tone softened. Achilles felt a shot to his chest as his blood began to run faster. He let out a sigh, glad that Patroclus wasn’t going to forever hate him like his internal voice was telling him, and put a reassuring hand on the sole of the other’s back. Achilles’ smile was gentle and his eyes sparkling with emotion.  
“Pepper.” Achilles’ voice was as smooth as the features that encompassed his face. The small nickname that Achilles had given him now felt five times more charming.  
“Yeah?” Patroclus let out a small squeak, brain moving too fast to keep up.  
“It makes me happy that you care about me so much, but that won’t happen. I won’t let that happen. If you… are okay with letting this,” Achilles moved his hand away from Patroclus’ face to point at the both them,” be a thing, I would gladly take you beyond the world’s edge. You have no need to worry about anything.” The taller blonde then lightly bumped their foreheads together and kissed the tip of his nose. The other male let out a small laugh, even though his fingers were gripped tightly around the edge of the paper file he felt as if he was holding Achilles close as well. 

“I wouldn’t mind seeing the ocean.” Patroclus held a small smile which only combined perfectly with Achilles’ huge grin. The blonde found himself laughing whilst pulling the other into a tight embrace, almost lifting him in the process. Feelings of giddiness and excitement started to bubble in Patroclus’ chest, making his muscles want to spasm and his adrenaline run mad. It only took a matter of moments before Patroclus completely let go of the file in his hands, letting it fall to the ground whilst he had Achilles by both sides of his face between his hands. This kiss wasn’t as shy as the last one, confidence building up in them, though this one was much more clumsy. Sometimes their teeth would clank slightly which only admitted more laughs from them. By the end of it all, Achilles had his fingers worthen through the curls of Pat’s hair and a hand resting on his hip, fingers slipping slightly under the hem of his shirt where they smoothed against the skin there. Patroclus had both arms wrapped around the blonde’s neck, never admitting that he indeed needed to be on his toes to reach. Achilles moved his hand from the other’s hair to his waist, wrapping both arms around it securely, they began to sway lightly almost as if they were slow dancing.  
“Hey.” Achilles whispered quietly, his lips resting against the area of Patroclus’ face next to his ear.  
“Hm?” Patroclus made a soft noise in response, opening one of his closed eyes.  
“I love you.” His voice was barely audible, mouthing the words against the skin of his face. To Patroclus it was the loudest thing he had ever heard, being able to feel the blood rushing to his cheeks quickly, but the smile growing at the same rate. He stuffed his face into Achilles’ shoulder, trying to hide his burning face and the tears beading in the corner of his eyes.  
“I love you too.” The voice was muffled from the cloth of Achilles’ shirt, but that quiet voice meant everything and more to Achilles.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first Patrochilles fan fictions actually published, I usually suck at writing those two - I love them tho and Patroclus just - deserves more appreciation - so leave a like if you enjoyed! And feedback and comments are always welcomed! Thank you for reading!!


End file.
